OLR: Episode 261 IRC chat
[CHAT ONLY gallops to Afterbirth go afterbirth! Yay Afterbirth. :D do an afterbirth 4 MORE YEARS! loki eated it YAY! A HUNDRED MORE YEARS! A HUNDRED MORE YEARS! NO! lol VOTE FOR HOLIC VOTE FOR HOLI C noooooooooooo[] SUPRISE THREESOME DXY! DXY! DXY! HOElic a broken afterbirth :) ERA Replace Holic with the Bounce Connected Holic :3 Jaded: so what else is new? XD HOLIC! DXY! DXY! DXY! DXY! HOLIC! DT: A Broken afterbirth that I am not recording ROFL. Just Disturbed Guys! Can't Stop The Rain?! Ah. is Jamie going to do FUs? If every time we touch you feel uncomfortable, THAT'S NO GOOD. SONG 1 - CASCADA - WHAT HURTS THE MOST Stodic DXY! ERA RADICAL FAITH OH MY GOD. THIS IS A COVER OF RASCAL FLATTS. RADICAL FAITH * act-deft starts jumping Schlagwerk One of TaQ's songs on his website. * OLRmyRecruit9355 waits for simon and garfunkel |<-- ShadowCharlie has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.79 2.0.0.11/2007112718) =-= OLRmyRecruit9355 is now known as macman list all the TaQ songs a-thon =-= Mode #orangelounge +v macman by Ranma ERA (Step Mix) [aka Another} CAscada owns I can't believe she covered Rascal Flatts though This Waterfall song is pretty cool alright dear i'll get the triforce of faceage. Waterfall - Lo que mas duele! winner Era / DXY! SORRY Sorry Rob Gay bar? AMVs ftl SONG 2 - DISTURBED - LAND OF CONFUSION moar FUs pls! song 2 winnar tonight Random song with Narito videos behind it ftl Is this a cover of Genesis isnt it yay for youtube audio feed Yup! Those puppets from the video are etched into my skull for being freaky as fuck This is the only version I had. =P Actually, it was the actual video I saw. Not an AMV I just remembered it was animated. -->| darkzomb1e (~darkzombi@216.85.21.2) has joined #orangelounge The Genesis version or this? NO MOAR FUS PLS -->| TygerClaw (mcintado@adsl-8-242-207.mia.bellsouth.net) has joined #orangelounge This version was animated. =-= Mode #orangelounge +vv darkzomb1e TygerClaw by Ranma ah Heavy metal set to videos of demonic bishonens FTMFL for some reason I always get the last or one of the last chat FUs <_< the Genesis had freaky puppets My FU This Week is to Stupid Friends who Call you up on Christmas Morning tellling you to call the police in five days if they don't call you back by then, and then calling you back at 11:00PM Four days Later. version* Aw, I didn't know they were taking chat FUs This song ROCKS! |<-- TigerClaw has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) =-= TygerClaw is now known as TigerClaw ATM, Song 2>1. DXY! > everying ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA ATM, Original Version done by Genesis>Song 2>1. fix'd |<-- darkzombie has left irc.gamesurge.net (Ping timeout) Zaku, good fix'd I would like to see this song in Rock Band neato song oh yeah forgot the kajetometer I can Feel a Mohawk Styling itself on my Head. song 1 9000/9000 song 2 8999/9000, song 3 ----/9000 this show is going into the next year innocent balls. so now disturbed will pull advertising? beatdrop FuQ! I really don't like Beatdrop D: SONG 3 - TAQ - INNOCENT WALLS ( HOUSE OF BRICKS MIX ) OH a short song from Loki? im shocked :P * gs68 has an urge to run around for no reason other than the song WIn * gs68 runs into Goldbanjo by accident while he's at it * act-deft grabs his BM controller sorry OUCH! doesn't sound like a whole lot of effort for me, sounds like he--OH WAIT I wonder if this has been stepped :P ... being a IIDX song remix I'm betting it has, lol 9001/900 for this part. .../9000 i cant see this being a whore on Beatmania Air gutar in your BM controler never mind, 8999/9000 chases gs68 across the room with baseball bat can* DXY!/ DXY! * gs68 runs around in tight circles instant win 8999.5/9000 needs moar effort <|gs191|> ahh too short, too short!!! good enough for me ooh where?! WHERE wait GIMME GIMME GIMME I'm voting for song 3 just to have it replace holic me too I Give Rob A Poop / SUPRISE THREESOME |<-- OLRmyRecruit6102 has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) /msg RobRoberts (song) if you /msg skie (song), YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG /msg RobRoberts (song) lol BETCH BETCH BETCH that would be my mistake. school shootings aren't fun, my school had one Deckhead! Tack Jompson I posted a guide on how to get OLR stream on your PSP, But I only posted for PSP Radio. http://orangeloungeradio.com/phpnuke/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=1780 thats what ABOUT to come out means http://gamepolitics.com/2007/12/28/j***-t*******-sues-omaha-police-chief-over-mall-rampage-records/ <- CTRL+F "Raymond A. (aka gs68)" for my thoughts. thank GOD Wooo screw you rob Awww... I wanted song 2... YOU BEMANI WHORES oh well... * gs68 goes One More Lovely a on BlackLab's ass DISTURBED IS WAY BETTER Leading Cyber Leading Cyber is dj.Taka i know that damn Im ready to go to bed. its 12:48 over here on the east Sorry Guys, I'm out oh, I thought you were still listing TaQ songs final thought of the year: rising DUNK! powah DUNK!...................BUSTAH DUNK!! nighty Nighty |<-- macman has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) well, a TaQ Leading Cyber would win Final Thought, PIU ES UN DEPORTE NACIONAL, PRACTICALO! throwback OLR is brought you by the letter F and U and the number 573! You shouldve played the clip of Kermit being High post the link the REAL final thought: Rule 573 - Konami will sue. NO EXCEPTIONS. In The GETTHO!!!!! oh god Soul Train? XFD!!!! 321 CONTACT! hahah nice JAWESOME! THIS IS GREAT. play The Bloodhound Gang oh wow, throwbacks FTW Rob, Play this http://youtube.com/watch?v=nL-GsjXB7AY what's next, the electric company ssj100matt: Agreed <|gs191|> i recommend the The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins - http://youtube.com/watch?v=xRrhMDu9VmM Its the Kermit and Big Bird getting high clip this is going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong night ELECTRIC COMPANY AND I NEED TO HIT THE BATHROOM hey you guyyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!1 How about Square One: http://youtube.com/watch?v=LXp3AMgbG6k <--| LOKIOLR has left #orangelounge I don't remember Electric Company that much, but 321 Contact, OMG! I used to have to watch Square 1 at school. ooo... Old Shows! :) Bye loves! YES! aww yeah SQUARE ONE oh yeah! |<-- DarkSakura has left irc.gamesurge.net (Read error: EOF from client) SQUARE ONE FTW!!!!! Wow, this Afterbirth is making me feel really young wheres the Love for Bill Nye? I don't remember Square One neither <_< damn you ranma and your public broadcasting memories OLR Throwback hour! Square One was a math program the Pac Man Thing! I REMBER THIS mathman :P IT'S MATHMAN! why did they have a Tronado guy in this? DUN-DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! hehe..... I remember this! Dammit Mexican TV Broadcaster for never showing Square One!!!!! NAMCO WILL SUE wow, olr is so making a throwback ftw |<-- {xene} has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: Java chat, out!) youtube is there for you zya 0x1e5e780x1e305b0x1e65b00x1e30570x1e30440x1e5e74 OLR! Final thought: have a good new year everyone. see you in the 08! Good night! until next year guys! get drunk tomorrow night dammit later act-deft BYE GUYS <3 <--| RobRoberts has left #orangelounge see ya Have a pretty good week! ^_^ (below is mixed up) Final thought: MATH MAN MATH MAN MATH MAN MATH MAN none of that sake shit for tomorrow, since it's all about the hard liquor |<-- act-deft has left irc.gamesurge.net (Quit: be quick Act DEFT! 2008 will rock our socks. BELIEVE IT!) MATH MAN MATH MAN MATH MAN MATH MAN ranma, you + jaeger + red bull winnar